Tora Olafsdotter
Background '1988 - 2003' Along with her family, Tora grew up in the Norwegian Romani clan. Her family was of great prominence with her grandfather being a member of the high council in thjeir council. Not too long after she learned how to walk, Tora began exhibiting the power of cryokinesis. The power was associated with the clan's goddess & the who possessed the power would be name the chosen one. However her father did not want this for Tora so he hid it from his clan, including his own father. He made Tora keep her powers a secret & got her involved in other activities to distract her mind. Tora became a big fan of gymnastics & soccer. She frequently would play soccer with the the other kids right in the center of their residence. One day, she scored a goal on another girl who didn't take kindly to Tora's "showing off." The girl attacked Tora & began hitting her which resulted in Tora using her powers to get the girl to back off. Due to the location of the soccer game, most of the clan saw the action, including her family & grandfather. Knowing what would happen, her father took his family & they fled to Germany to keep Tora safe. '2003 - 2009' Tora & her family had been able to stay under the radar for five years before her grandfather would find them again. She walked into her house after a day at school to see members of her old clan & grandfather holding her father hostage. Her grandfather said her dad would live if she went with him back to Norway. In response, her father said "make it cold." Though nervous & reluctant, she did as she was told. The whole clan & her grandfather were then frozen to death but it also resulted in the death of her own father. When her mother & sister arrived later to see the aftermath, they knew what had happened. Continuing the tradition, her mother took Tora & her sister on the run again. This time they never stayed anywhere long & constantly moved places to not raise alarms. They continued doing this for some time before raising some red flags with various governments. While they all tried their hand to get her to join them, it would be Checkmate that would offer her a deal she couldn't refuse. They would give her family a new life in New Zealand if she would join them to use her powers. Not wanting to burden her family anymore, she agreed. At the age of 18, Tora was now an Knight of Checkmate which meant she would now carry out missions given by the higher members. She would eventually meet Beatriz de Costa, another Knight, when they were paired on a mission. It became a regular occurence for them to partnered together due to their complimenting powers. While completing one of their missions, they would be approached by Black Canary, who saw something promising in both girls. They both were women of great power & wanted to do good in the world, which was the kind of members that the Justice League needed. After they agreed, she recommended the both of them to join. The founders would agree under the condition that they both join the Titans for a year as a test basis. Tora changed her name from Icemaiden to Ice while Beatriz changed her name from Green Flame to Fire. Again, the two were together a lot for their missions. After completing their year with the Titans, they became members of the Justice League in May of 2009. '2009 - Present' Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Guy Gardner Powers & Abilities * Ice Magic ** Cryokinesis ** Weather Manipulation * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 2 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Tora's grandfather was a lso corrupt. Her dad believed he would have used Tora for criminal reasons. * Tora is very shy but a sweet girl once you meet her. * Her last name translates to Olaf's Daughter. * Tora is a very shy girl & is still seen as such but it's a known fact she's very kinky in the bedroom. * She may also be a sex addict as there's been plenty of times people have walked in on her & Guy. * She believes that if it wasn't for Beatriz & Guy, she would never go anywhere or do anything but sit in her room & watch romantic comedies. * Ice has a power ranking of 121, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes *Her birthday is a nod to her first comic appearance, Justice League International #12 (April, 1988). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Titans Category:Checkmate Category:Threat Level 3